Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Six-Gun Saga | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Hutch Gaffney is teaching a group of young kids the ways of the outlaw. With two of his young urchins he comes across Kid Colt's camp in the middle of the night. Not recognizing the famous outlaw, he orders the young men to steal his guns. However, Kid Colt awakens before they can and shoots to disarm. Gaffney flees the scene leaving the two young boys to their fate. Kid Colt learns about Hutch's outlaw schooling and convinces the boys that Hutch is a coward and to turn away from a life of crime. Learning where Hutch is training his young charges, Kid Colt interrupts a stage coach robbing simulation. Kid Colt disarms Hutch and then takes over the "class". "Professor Colt" then easily out shoots and out ropes Hutch, humiliating him in front of his students. With Hutch defeated, Kid Colt considers class dismissed and rides off. When Hutch orders his students to get back to training, they refuse and are sent scattering when Hutch tries to shoot them. Hutch is then wounded by one of the boys return bullets, and they take him prisoner to turn over to the sheriff. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Death in Twin Falls! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Edward Goldfarb | Inker4_1 = Bob Baer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Man from Durango! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = In Locus Pass, Kid Colt watches as a man from Durango gets off a Union Pacific train with a satchel and notices when the man is suddenly trailed by some shady characters. When these gun men try to rob the man, Kid Colt comes to his rescue. The man thanks him for his help, and the two pass on good terms, but stop short of introducing themselves by name. Not far away in a cabin, Panhandle Payne learns that his men had failed to stop the man from Durango thanks to the interference of Kid Colt. Payne sees this man as a threat to his plans to rob the Locus Pass Bank, and comes up with a plan to stop the Kid and the man from Durango from further interference. He sends one of his men to Locus Pass to warn the sheriff that Kid Colt is in town, prompting the lawman to gather a posse to capture the outlaw. The sheriff and his men surround the saloon where Kid Colt is drinking and easily take him prisoner and toss him into a jail cell. Later, the man from Durango appears at his window and helps Kid Colt file away the bars and escape. The man from Durango then convinces Kid Colt to help him defend the Lucas Pass Bank. When Panhandle Payne and his men storm the town to rob the bank, the two gunmen are there to greet them with guns blazing, wiping out the whole gang. In the aftermath of the battle, the man from Durango introduces himself as Sam Brady a Special Marshal. He then tells the Kid that he had two arrest warrants to carry out: one for Panhandle Payne and the other for Kid Colt. Since Kid Colt assisted him in stopping Payne, he allows the Kid to leave town without being arrested. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}